The present invention relates to any language input system to input Hangul or other language characters using a keypad or a keyboard for improving typing speed and efficiency and relieving finger fatigue during manual data input operation. More particularly, this invention relates to any language input system using a keypad or a keyboard comprising a first group of seven keys for inputting a consonant by pressing a single key or simultaneously pressing a combination of keys thereof, and a second group of seven keys for inputting a vowel by pressing a single key or simultaneously pressing a combination of keys thereof.
Hangul is a phonemic alphabet for the Korean language organized into syllabic blocks. Each block, making up a syllable, consists of an initial consonant letter (Choseong) and a medial vowel letter (Jungseong) with or without a trailing consonant letter (Jongseong).
There are 24 simple consonant and vowel letters, equivalent to letters of the Latin alphabet, of which 14 are simple consonant letters and the rest 10 are simple vowel letters as in FIG. 2. 27 additional letters were made by clustering two or sometimes three of the simple consonant or vowel letters, of which 16 are consonant clusters and the rest 11 are diphthongs. Among the 16 consonant clusters, five double consonant letters were made by glottalizing five simple consonant letters. Thus, total of 51 letters, called Jamo, are the units, making up the Hanglul alphabet, for the initial consonant letters, medial vowel letters and trailing consonant letters. Among the 30 consonant letters, only 19 and 27 are used respectively as an initial consonant letter and a trailing consonant letter. In addition, all 21 vowel letters are used as a medial vowel. Therefore, the total number of possible Hangul syllables is 11,172 (=19×27×21).
FIGS. 4(a)˜(f) describe how to form a syllable by combining an initial consonant letter and a medial vowel letter with or without a trailing consonant letter.
In typing or inputting a Hangul syllable or Hangul letters, Hangul automaton algorithms have been developed to process a series of keyboard or keypad strokes into letters comprising syllables, words and a sentence.
Traditionally, all Hangul input systems have been developed based on the assumption that an initial consonant letter, a medial vowel letter and a trailing consonant letter, if any, must be sequentially typed to input one syllable, just like the Alphabet keyboard's sequential input system. However, some keystrokes can be typed together and this simultaneous typing will improve input speed. For instance, an initial consonant letter and a medial vowel letter do not have to be typed sequentially because even if they are typed together, they can be recognized as one initial consonant letter and another medial vowel letter because an input system can be programmed to recognize the simultaneous typing as one consonant letter and another medial vowel letter to form a syllable. Despite this insight to improve typing speed, all conventional Hangul input systems were developed to sequentially type a consonant letter for an initial consonant letter, a vowel letter for a medial vowel with or without second consonant letter for a trailing consonant letter and then, to move onto next syllable, repeating the same sequential typing.
Conventionally, there are two types of Hangul keyboard input system—a two set system and a three set system. In a two set system, consonant and vowel letters are arranged respectively on the left and right side of a keyboard and a user sequentially types a consonant letter and a vowel letter for inputting a syllable. In a three set system, letters for initial consonant letters, medial vowel letters and trailing consonant letters are respectively arranged on the left, middle and right side of a keyboard and a user sequentially types an initial consonant letter, a medial vowel letter and a trailing consonant letter, if any. In both kinds of input systems, some compound consonant or vowel letters are input by sequentially typing two consonant or vowel letters on the keyboard.
Another major type of Hangul input system has been developed as a reduced keyboard or keypad for electronic devices such as cellular phones or PDAs. Due to their small size, there has been demand for a Hangul system having small number of keys. A cellular phone generally has 12 keys—10 digits, # and *, and accordingly, a number of Hangul input systems have been developed to accommodate the limited number of keys on a cell phone. The keys on a cellular phone have minimal number of essential Jamo letters and all other Jamo are entered by pressing a combination of the essential Jamo letters. However, all Hangul input systems have adopted the method of “sequential” typing of a couple of keys and thus, entry of a single symbol requires many keystrokes and makes text input slow and tedious and the use of reduced keyboard very inconvenient.
For instance, Chun-Ji-In system was developed to input all vowel letters by using only three keys of “•”, “—” and “┐”. Under the system,  is input by sequentially pressing “•”, “—”, “l” and “•”. However, this system is very slow and tedious because for example, it requires as many as five sequential keystrokes to input a vowel of  or 
Accordingly, a need for any language input system to input Hangul or any other language characters from a keypad or a keyboard for improving typing speed and efficiency and relieving finger fatigue during manual data input operation has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.